Noche de Cazador
by shameblack
Summary: La noche fría e insulsa, adornaba con su permanente oscuridad las vacías calles de la ciudad. ―¿Tienes miedo? ―Si Derek, siempre te lo he tenido.


**Disclaimer: Nada de Teen Wolf me pertence (es obvio) y esto no tiene fines lucrativos o algo por el estilo.  
**

**...**

**Noche de Cazador**

La noche fría e insulsa, adornaba con su permanente oscuridad las vacías calles de la ciudad.

Las sombras hacían lo suyo, e iban a colarse a toda casa, o edificio que no emitiera luz alguna.

El viento hacía su parte, ya que aquella noche mecía los árboles con tanta devoción que podría decirse que estuvieran bailando, dejándose llevar por un ritmo extraño, desconocido, y siendo acompañados por el silbido de la brisa, cuando golpeaba las hojas.

Las luces mercuriales parpadeaban frenéticamente, en un intento por seguir con vida. Pero el aire era tan persistente que las asesinó y cortó la electricidad. Las sombras, entonces, no tuvieron nada que les imposibilitara entrar en los terrenos, para poder hacer de sus juegos y asustar a los débiles humanos.

Humanos.

Seres indefensos que se creen superiores. Se convencen de que existen cosas más allá de lo que pueden ver para luego crear leyes que obliguen a desmentir esas otras cosas dichas. La única raza en el mundo con un grado de inconsistencia tan elevado que ella misma se asusta.

Y aun así había logrado caer en sus redes. Pero eso no era lo peor, si o el hecho de que su cazador ni siquiera lo estaba cazando.

La Noche se movía, maestralmente, por todas las colonias, inundándolas, sumergiéndolas en las supersticiones fantasiosas y estúpidas.

Él seguía en su escondite, afilando los ojos cuando aquella malvada se deslizó por el callejón. Las sombras se hicieron presentes y en sus mudos gritos le alertaban que se fuera, que huyera. Pero no hizo caso, porque él necesitaba sentirse cazado, porque necesitaba sentirse así.

―Vete―susurró una sombra, cuando rozó su rostro y lo volvió negro como la Noche, que acababa de pasar a su costado, cortando todo rastro lumínico.

―No―contestó con su voz infernal, aquella que lograba doblegar a las sombras e intimidar a la mismísima Muerte.

No era extraño que la Noche y hasta el Viento le aconsejaran huir o esconderse. Él no era un ser para el mundo de los humanos, jamás lo sería, ninguno de ellos, pero no podía simplemente levantarse e irse. Se odiaba tanto por eso.

Entonces, cuando otra sombra besó su cuerpo y lo volvió invisible fue cuando notó aquella menuda figura, caminando presuroso por el callejón, moviéndose con nervios y probablemente rezando a algo para que lo protegiera de cualquier mal.

Era ese pobre humano a quien estaba esperando.

Lo siguió por encima de la espesa estela oscura que dejó la Noche a su paso. No era visto ni escuchado. Un cazador viendo a su presa.

Pero eso no duraría mucho.

Fueron tres largas y vacías calles las que ese humano recorrió, intentando llegar a lo que seguramente era su casa.

Fue entonces, cuando estuvieron ambos –tanto la presa como el cazador- en la calle del lugar indicado que él salió de su escondite, deshaciendo el camuflaje de la Noche y perdiéndose entre las pocas sombras que gobernaban el piso.

Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y los de su presa.

Lo vio entonces entrar a una casa, que estaba a oscuras debido al apagón que provocó el Viento.

Qué suerte la suya.

Como el ávido asesino que era, silencioso y profesional, logró estar frente a la ventana del cuarto de su presa, de ese humano.

Sonrió gustoso cuando lo vio entrar y deshacerse de su mochila y su camisa. Lo perdió de vista cuando entró a una puerta conjunta en la habitación.

Sólo entonces se acercó un poco al cristal, para observar mejor.

Era increíble que desde esa distancia pudiera reconocer el olor de aquel humano, tan insignificante para la mayoría, pero importante para él.

―No puede ser―la brisa que corrió durante ese segundo no fue impedimento para lograr escuchar lo que el humano dijo. Sonrió complacido. Siempre le divertía verlo en apuros.

Lo apreció desde su lugar fuera de la habitación. Con sus movimientos torpes se recostó en la cama que estaba puesta a un lado de la ventana y se volteó dándole la espalda al cristal y a su espectador.

Solo hasta ese momento comenzó a ejecutar tu plan para entrar por el tragaluz.

Como el magistral asesino en el que se convirtió a lo largo de su vida, abrió el vano y entró en la habitación, que se hallaba en penumbras debido a la Noche. Aún podía observar su estela de oscuridad, extendiéndose por la recámara, intentando tocar a su presa.

Con un movimiento alejó a las sombras y a la estela de la noche. No le gustaba que tocaran lo que era suyo.

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su presa y aspiró silenciosamente su aroma. Un aroma nada extraordinario que ese día se le antojaba delicioso.

― ¿Tienes miedo?

Su voz, ronca y rasposa, provocó que el humano abriera sus ojos asustado. Su aliento, cálido pero fuerte sobre su rostro lo terminó por despertar. Echó un gritillo de sorpresa e intento retroceder sobre la cama, hacia la pared de la ventana, pero las manos fuertes y gruesas de su acosador lo retuvieron en su lugar.

― ¿Tienes miedo?

Repitió la pregunta, por fin decidiéndose a mostrar su rostro, con aquella mirada que saltaba de excitación, mientras que el resto de su cara permanecía inmutable.

Los segundos pasaron ansiosos entre ambos, parecían gotas de agua, que se resbalaban sobre ellos. Una densidad tan palpable como la estela de la Noche, que seguía burlándose de él por tan débil.

― ¡Mierda, Derek! ― exclamó enfadado el muchacho, estando aún apresado por su captor―, ¡me sacaste un susto de muerte!

El otro sonrió, y acercó su cara mientras mostraba sus filosos colmillos. El muchacho se retorció bajo el agarre e intento librarse, pero como siempre, no lo consiguió.

― ¿Me tienes miedo?

― ¡Si, ya quítate de encima!

―Tienes que decirlo asustado, sino, no cuenta.

El muchacho rodó los ojos y aquel simple gesto extasió al otro, que abrió bien sus ojos, expectante.

―Te tengo miedo Derek, siempre te lo he tenido.

El nombrado ensanchó su sonrisa pero meneó su cabeza, negando. Terminó de subirse en la cama y posicionó sus rodillas a los costados del cuerpo del muchacho, evitando que se moviera.

Acercó su cara a la del humano y de ésta se dirigió al oído, para luego susurrarle.

―Ahora susúrramelo, con miedo―murmuró en la oreja del joven, acariciando con su aliento la piel y moviendo unos cuantos cabellos que resbalaban por la lateral.

―No―dijo firme y sin titubeos, para luego sentir cómo el agarre en sus muñecas se intensificaba, lastimándolo. Empero no se quejó, simplemente esperó a que algo sucediera.

Derek acarició con su nariz la oreja del muchacho, levemente y por solo unos segundos, para luego retomar su voz de ultratumba, aquella que ahuyentaba a la sombras e intimidaba a la Muerte.

―Dije que lo susurraras―Hale notó cómo el muchacho tragaba saliva, nervioso―. ¿O me estás pidiendo que te obligue, Stiles?

El mencionado negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, asustado. Desde siempre había tenido un temor irrefutable al joven, era su mirada, su voz, su presencia. Todo en el hombre lobo le causaba miedo. Fue por eso que en esos instantes abrió su boca y cerró los ojos, intentando no temblar.

―Te tengo miedo Derek―susurró como el hombre le pidió, quién retomó esa extraña tarea de acariciar con su nariz todo lo que tuviera enfrente.

―Susúrramelo en el oído―ordenó, con su voz apagando una risa emocionada que pugnaba por salir desde su estómago.

Stilinski abrió los ojos, e intento voltear su cabeza para mirar a Derek, pero no pudo debido a que el cuello de éste se encontraba a un lado de su cara.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Estiró el cuello lo más que pudo, para poder acercar sus labios a la oreja de Hale.

El hombre lobo sentía la respiración de Stiles sobre su piel, podía escuchar sus latidos –apresurados y nerviosos-, hasta juraría que escuchaba como cada poro de su piel se abría por el miedo.

―Derek…―su nombre, salido de los labios de Stiles sonaba espléndido―, te tengo miedo.

Sonrió y entonces besó suavemente debajo de la oreja del güero, y luego debajo de ese beso, hasta que llegó al borde de la camisa de dormir que llevaba el muchacho. Soltó las muñecas del estudiante –quien aun así no las movió- y con su mano derecha recorrió la tela que estorbaba y siguió besando, hasta que mordió y el muchacho, adolorido, lo manoteó para quitárselo de encima.

Derek levantó su cabeza y el resto del cuerpo, hasta quedar completamente despegado de Stiles, quien lo miraba entre enfadado y asustado.

― ¿Podrías bajarte de mi cama? ―pidió el muchacho, que se movió a un lado.

Derek lo fulminó con la mirada y gruñó molesto. Stiles se removió en su lugar y giró la cabeza, bufando.

El hombre lobo miró cómo el cuello del muchacho se le presentaba, y entonces bajó de nuevo su cabeza y comenzó a besar esa zona, sintiendo cómo Stilinski se tensaba, incómodo.

―Derek…

―Shh

―Pero Derek…

―Cállate Stiles―reprendió el hombre lobo que siguió en su tarea de sumergir sus labios en la piel del joven.

El menor resopló ofuscado. Intentó moverse a un lado, pero entonces sintió el peso del cuerpo de Derek sobre el suyo, lo cual le impidió terminar de ejecutar su tarea de desplazarse sobre el colchón. Esperó unos segundos y volvió a intentarlo, pero ahora fue una mano de Hale que lo agarró de la cadera, para detenerlo.

― ¿Puedes dejar de moverte? ― dijo el hombre lobo enfadado, levantando su rostro del hueco entre el cuello y hombro de Stiles para luego mirarlo fijamente.

―Derek, no me…―su voz se le fue cuando la boca del mayor se posicionó en su mandíbula, besando y lamiendo un poco, descolocándolo.

―Shh

El güero cerró los ojos y dejó de moverse, intentando que ese momento se fuera rápido, escondiéndose en algún rincón de su mente. Sin embargo, los besos de Derek eran muy malvados y lo traían a la realidad. Nunca lo admitiría –bueno, no en un tiempo futuro cercano- pero eran los besos de Hale los que más le gustaban. Empero, eso no quería decir que no le incomodaban.

Entonces, cuando perdió la noción del tiempo, sintió a Derek detenerse y moverlo sobre el colchón, para él hacerse un espacio en éste. Stiles le dio la espalda a Derek, dispuesto a dormir cuando sintió un brazo, pesado y fuerte, sobre u cintura, ciñéndolo al cuerpo del otro. Después de eso el aliento del lobo acarició su nuca.

―No te muevas―ordenó el mayor, que acercó aún más su cara y llegó a acariciar con su nariz los cabellos del estudiante.

Stiles bufó y removió su cabeza sobre la almohada.

―Puta madre Derek, ¿por qué siempre te pones así en luna nueva?

―Cállate Stiles―dijo parar dar terminada la conversación, además de ser una evasiva a la pregunta del joven.

Y ahí, sobre la cama mientras abrazaba la cintura de Stilinski, era cuando se sentía más débil, cuando era cazado. Porque, aunque él fue el depredador natural, un ser magníficamente poderoso y capaz de asesinar a cualquier humano, era Stiles, el pobre e idiota Stiles quien lo engatusaba y terminaba por someterlo, provocándole instintos animales. Lo peor de todo era que el muchacho ni siquiera estaba consciente de eso. No sabía que cada vez que Derek se acercaba de aquella forma lo hacía por algo más que un maldito instinto. Era verdad, mucho tenía que ver con eso, pero ahí no acababa la historia.

Porque cada vez que se encontraba rodeado por la oscuridad no le importaba, y tampoco le interesaba el ver a otros perderse en ella; pero jamás podría concebir el hecho de mirar a Stiles entre las sombras, al borde de la locura, asechado por la Noche. Y en luna nueva era cuando más indefensos estaban los humanos, y cuando sentía la necesidad de protegerlo.

Stiles lo engatusaba, lo orillaba a hacer cosas insanas que solo se repetían en noches como ésa. Y aunque Stilinski pensara que Derek era el cazador y el la indefensa gacela, la Noche, el Viento y las sombras sabían que no era así. Hale también lo sabía. Sabía que siempre terminaría rendido ante Stiles, siempre estaría a sus pies, como un animal herido.

Porque siempre sería la maldita presa del juego.

**...**

**N/A: De acuerdo, debo de decir que hace bastante tiempo tenia ganas de hacer otro fic de esta pareja (que es mi preferida del fandom) pero la inspiración no me llegaba (¡Horror!) y leyendo un fic de South Park (no entiendo que tiene de relacion SP y TW), me llegó una idea (no sé la razón, la verdad) y me puse escribir. A decir verdad esta no era la idea original (¡para nada!) pero así termino. Intentare escribir, ahora si, un fic con esa idea (que es de por si algo cursi) que me motivo a volver a postear algo sobre TW, pero por el momento éste relato es lo único que les puedo ofrecer. **

**Cualquier crítica, comentario, aplauso, grosería, o lo que gusten sera bienvenido en un review -los cuales, por cierto, adoro-. ¡Gracias por leer, es un placer escribir para ustedes!**

**~Shameblack~**


End file.
